Bad Day
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: (completed)Echizen has a secret. Can Fuji figure it out before he and Echizen are interrupted? (slight FujiRyoma) Can Fuji help Ryoma discover the truth to the mystery that apears?(sorry i'm bad at these things)
1. Bad Day 1

Bad Day  
  
Echizen wasn't one for physical touching. It's not as if he didn't like human interaction, seeing as how he loved having an opponent for tennis, but there was just something about being physically touched for an extended amount of time that bugged him. He didn't really care if someone clapped him on the back or put a hand on his shoulder. It was just the hugging or more personal touches he still couldn't stand. The memory of that day was still too vibrant and brought back too many painful memories to allow him to be comfortable with such contact.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ryoma was still in bed half asleep when his alarm clock went off and he knew he had no more time to stay in bed. He had to get up or he'd make Momo and himself late for school. He grudgingly got up and went through his morning routine and went down for breakfast. Ryoma didn't really feel like eating, so he had two glasses of milk and left just as Momo rolled up on his bike. Echizen got on, and Momo took off. Momo was talking as usual on the way to school, but Ryoma's thoughts were elsewhere. Once they arrived at school, he took his bag and started to walk off, but Momo stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Echizen you all right? You're less talkative today, not that you really talked much before." Momo teased, but was a bit taken aback when Echizen replied icily- -  
  
"It's none of you business" and he walked off to class.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Echizen rarely if ever talked to Momo that harshly when he was only joking. Something had already set him off, Momo thought.  
  
As Ryoma walked into his classroom Horio and the others were approaching him, but he glared at them, and they shrank away from his look. He just didn't feel like dealing with them or anyone else for that matter. He took his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. The morning slid by easily as usual, but Echizen's mood had yet to change when the bell for lunch rang out. Echizen stood up and walked out. He hadn't felt like eating, so he headed to the roof to take a secluded nap in the sun.  
  
Echizen had been up there for a while when the door to the roof opened. Echizen didn't bother to get up or even look to see who had just joined him when a shadow fell across his face. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes to find Fuji smiling down at him. There was something about that smile that unsettled Ryoma, but he just couldn't quite place a finger on what it was. Ryoma wasn't going to say anything and was hoping Fuji would just turn around and walk away, but no such luck. Fuji sat down next to him with that ever-present smile on his face; it irritated Ryoma. What did he want?  
  
Fuji still wasn't saying anything so Ryoma closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back into his catnap when not even five minutes had passed and Fuji stood up and left. What was that all about? Was he just up here to escape from other people as well? Ryoma dropped his procession of questions there because he knew it was a fruitless effort. There was no figuring out anything about Fuji. He was a walking enigma, and Echizen had no desire to try and figure him out at this point it time. He continued to lie there until the hour was over, and he was forced to go back to class.  
  
The rest of Echizen's classes when by as usual, uneventful and extremely boring. When he was finally allowed to go to practice, his spirits barely rose at all, if any. As he was changing, he noticed that Momo had glanced at him a couple of times, but he paid no attention to it.  
  
Echizen had been paired up with Momo for practice but he was not paying attention to the game. Half way through the match Echizen had been hit square in the chest with one of Momo's more powerful Dunk Smashes and was knocked back. His head connected with the ground with a loud thunk and his body slightly bounced back up and landed once more. Momo frantically called to Echizen as he jumped over the net. Upon realizing he was knocked out Momo stood up and yelled at Oishi to get help.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ryoma drifted to consciousness slowly as the pain in his head and chest became more prominent. He still hadn't opened his eyes not wanting to have to move or be disturbed, so he stayed that way for quite some time, until he heard someone off to his side shift in a seat. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes in a blaze of evergreen and looked to the person in the chair to find Fuji sitting motionless in the school chair, motionless, until he directed his attention to Echizen and opened his beautiful glistening glacier blue eyes to Echizen.  
  
"I see you're awake now, how do feel?"  
  
Echizen ignored the pain and replied, "Fine."  
  
As Echizen sat up, he realized that his head and chest had been bandaged, there fore his shirt was not on at this time. Ryoma looked around a bit trying to locate his shirt but to no avail.  
  
Fuji noticed this and stated, "Your shirt was taken to be washed since blood had gotten on it and was liable to stain if it was not washed out immediately."  
  
Echizen merely looked at Fuji and lay back down. This bed was quite uncomfortable it reminded him of things he's rather forget. Memories came flooding back and Ryoma shivered. Fuji saw this and closed his eyes yet again still smiling.  
  
Echizen, trying to distract himself asked, "Where's Momo-senpai?"  
  
"He was making too much of a commotion, so the nurse made him leave and I took his place. Momo was very distraught and asked me to apologize to you for him when you awoke" Fuji replied calmly.  
  
"When may I leave?" Echizen questioned.  
  
"When the nurse has Okayed you to leave."  
  
"Will you go get the nurse, please? I want to leave."  
  
Fuji noticed an emotion in Echizen's voice that caught him off guard: fear. Fuji nodded and left to get the nurse. Fuji had never detected fear in the young tennis prince's voice before. This intrigued Fuji as well as concerned him. What could have the Tennis prince so shaken up about? It probably had something to do with what Momo had mentioned before, Ryoma not responding as much and being distracted. Something must have happened to him that put emotional scars on him. If it had been a physical scar, surly, they would have seen it because he changed with everyone else. What was it the Echizen was hiding?  
  
When Fuji returned with the nurse, she looked him over and gave him instructions to rest and change the bandages frequently and released him. Practice had been well over with by now, and everyone was gone with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka. Tezuka questioned Echizen on what happened and whether he was all right. Echizen merely told him he was not paying attention and he was fine. Tezuka didn't look like he believed Echizen's story, but left it at that and told him to go home.  
  
When Echizen arrived home he called out his usual greeting as he walked towards his room when Nanjiroh stepped in front of him blocking his way.  
  
"You're late. What happened to you, and what about our game" Nanjiroh whined.  
  
Echizen just looked up at his father and said, "I don't feel like playing to night."  
  
Nanjiroh's jaw dropped, and he gaped at Echizen as he walked around him continuing the short journey to his room on the second floor. Echizen set his bag down and gently lowered himself onto his bed and lie there until the call for dinner came. He went down to dinner and assured his mother and cousin that he was all right. He ate a bit and excused himself and returned to his room to do his homework.  
  
Ryoma woke up the next morning following the same routine only slightly differently now that he had to re-bandage his head and chest. Ryoma actually ate breakfast this morning so as to not worry his cousin and left being picked up by Momo as usual. The day seemed to be like every other day. That is until Fuji asked him to help him in the equipment building. Ryoma grudgingly acquiesced to his request and followed his senpai. As they were in the dark musty smelling equipment room, the door was blown shut and automatically locked the two of them in there. Fuji had 'accidentally' left the keys in the lock. Fuji would have to question Echizen faster than he would have liked to, because their teammates would come looking for them in awhile. Fuji gave it twenty or thirty minutes at the most.  
  
"I guess we're stuck in here."  
  
"Ah." Echizen replied.  
  
"What is it that you're afraid of Echizen" Fuji asked seemingly out of nowhere. Ryoma stared at Fuji out of surprise at the random question from his senpai.  
  
"I'm not afraid Fuji-senpai" Ryoma stated a bit off balance from the question, but regaining his composure.  
  
"When you were in the nurse's office, you were scared by something. What was it?" Fuji implored of him.  
  
"I wasn't afraid . . ." Ryoma lied.  
  
"Oh? Then why did your voice tremble ever so slightly when you asked me to get the nurse?"  
  
Fuji questioned Echizen yet again. Ryoma now fell silent. How much did Fuji know and how could he have picked something that small and insignificant up? Fuji took a step towards Ryoma, and Ryoma stepped back.  
  
Ryoma retreated with Fuji advancing until his back came in contact with some mats that were folded and stacked against one of the walls.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you do. Why else would you back away as if you're being threatened? Your breaths are getting shorter and faster signifying that you're getting panicked. I think you're very much so hiding something horrible that happened to you. Am I wrong" Fuji questioned the small boy.  
  
"So what if you're right? What makes you think I want to tell any of you in the first place?"  
  
"I don't doubt that you don't want to talk about it, but if it's really that bad, you need to whether you want to or not."  
  
"No" Ryoma answered shortly.  
  
"Yes, if you don't I could guess until I find the right answer, and I'm pretty sure I already have the correct answer to what happened to you."  
  
Ryoma ducked his head hiding his face with his hat from Fuji's knowing stare.  
  
"Very well, you were raped, were you not?"  
  
Ryoma's head shot up at that eyes wide open filled with fear and astonishment that Fuji knew so much when he had said nothing.  
  
"Ah, I thought that was it. Who did this to you?" Fuji's voice had turned very soft and tender as he asked his last question.  
  
Echizen had started to silently cry still staring at his senpai. Echizen slowly sank to the floor shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"Does your family know" Fuji asked as he took the small shaking body into his arms and held him tight.  
  
Everything came back to Echizen in that moment. All of the memories and pain, all he could do was hold on to Fuji for comfort against the nightmares that came back with a vengeance.  
  
Fuji questioned again, "Does anyone know?"  
  
Echizen finally found his voice and simply answered, "No."  
  
Fuji felt a wave of pity and sadness wash over him. Ryoma had kept something this painful to himself for that long, how is that at all possible, Fuji wondered. I must have slightly misunderstood just how strong Echizen is.  
  
"Echizen . . . no, Ryoma please tell me, who did this to you?"  
  
Echizen looked up to Fuji his beautiful evergreen eyes shimmering with more unshed tears, "I don't know. Please Fuji-senpai, PLEASE don't tell anyone. I didn't see a face. I was blindfolded and not a word was said to me, so I don't now the voice either. All I can do is hope he doesn't came back."  
  
Ryoma started to shake again and all Fuji could do was to hold Echzen and tell him things were going to be all right now.  
  
Echizen felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and had finally stopped crying after a few minutes. Fuji still held Ryoma for a while until Echizen was ready to stand back up and return to practice. A few moments later the door opened and Momo walked in.  
  
"What are you guys doing trying to get out of running laps? It won't work now c'mon."  
  
Echizen stood up and pulled his hat down farther as he passed Momo and said, "Mada mada dane."  
  
Fuji stood and watched as Echizen put his 'shield' back up and acted as if nothing had happened then followed suit.  
  
As Fuji passed, Momo stoped him and asked, "So did you find out what's wrong with Echizen?"  
  
Fuji simply answered, "He had a bad day is all."  
  
Fuji then followed Echizen and Momo followed Fuji a bit surprised there wasn't more to it, but assumed that, that was the truth and shrugged it off. 


	2. Bad Day 2

Hey guys just to let you know the last half was remade so please read it and tell me what you think. –Sonic16  
  
Bad Day  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Fuji had watched Echizen the entire time during practice. Ryoma really was superb at hiding his feelings. Not a single person had a clue that just a few minutes ago, Ryoma had been crying and shaking in his embrace. He and Ryoma were more alike than Fuji first believed. They both had their 'masks' so to speak, and they were known as the prodigy and the prince. Not even Tezuka had occupied this much of Fuji's thoughts at one time. Fuji was beginning to believe that he was attracted to the prince, and likewise he was sure he was on the prince's mind as well.  
  
"Echizen, why don't we go get some ice-cream after practice?" Fuji asked as they ran laps.  
  
"No, Fuji-senpai."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I get burgers with Momo-senpai after practice."  
  
"I'm sure Momo won't mind. Will you Momo?" Fuji called out.  
  
"Huh?" Momo was now confused. What had he missed?  
  
"Echizen is going with me for ice-cream. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh . . . sure, why not?" Momo replied still a bit confused.  
  
"There you go, Echizen. Now you can go."  
  
". . ."  
  
After practice Fuji and Ryoma were walking side by side silently making their way to the ice-cream parlor, when a guy passed them. There was something about that guy that made Echizen stop and look back.  
  
"What's the matter, Echizen?" Fuji asked when he noticed that Echizen was no longer following him.  
  
"Nothing Fuji-senpai." Echizen shrugged and walked on.  
  
Fuji and Ryoma had been at the ice-cream parlor for some time, and yet, Echizen hadn't touched his ice-cream at all, and it was starting to melt. Fuji who was just about done had been watching the emotions playing in Echizen's eyes and finally decided to question Ryoma.  
  
"Echizen."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Echizen."  
  
". . ."  
  
Fuji saw that he was not going to get a response from Ryoma, so he leaned over and took one big lick off of Ryoma's ice-cream cone. Ryoma felt pressure being added to his hand holding the cone, looked down to find Fuji looking up at him rather enticingly with his tongue now coated with strawberry ice-cream. Ryoma swallowed and tried to hide a slight blush but failed, and looked back at his senpai.  
  
"Fuji-senpai?"  
  
"Mmm, yes Echizen?"  
  
Echizen visibly shivered at Fuji's suddenly husky voice before finding his. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get your attention. You were so out of it and wouldn't respond to my voice so I had to try something else. What were you thinking about. . .?  
  
". . ."  
  
"You might as well tell me now because you know I'll figure it out eventually."  
  
Echizen nodded. "I was thinking about the guy we passed by earlier. There's something about him that I can't shake off. I feel as if I know him from somewhere."  
  
"What was it that caught your attention?"  
  
"This is going to sound funny to you, but the way he smells."  
  
"Did you recognize his face at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
They sat there quietly for a bit before deciding it was getting late and should go home. They parted and Ryoma was now on his own. Fuji had come up with a theory as to why Echizen recognized the man but not his face, but decided to keep it to himself for now, He didn't want to upset Echizen unless he had more evidence. Fuji did notice the shiver, however, and couldn't help think that Echizen, acts cold he may, was definitely interested, and so was he for that matter. He'd have to play, and by play he meant torture, Ryoma later.  
  
The following day at school Fuji had found Ryoma on the roof yet again during lunch. However, today Fuji stayed up there with Ryoma sitting next to him as before. It had been some time after Echizen had fallen into a doze and Fuji looked over at him. He's so cute . . . that's probably why he was snatched up and treated so cruelly. Echizen rolled over and curled into a ball. Frantic eyes moved under the thin layer of skin as Echizen's breath started to shorten and pick up pace. He was having a nightmare. Fuji called out Ryoma's name, but he wouldn't wake up, so Fuji grabbed Echizen's shoulders and gave him a small shake. Echizen woke with a start, pushing Fuji away, then curling into a ball and looking around panicky, still breathing heavily. Echizen calmed down when he realized where he was, and turned his gaze to Fuji. Fuji looked back at Ryoma, no longer wearing his 'mask'.  
  
Ryoma realized he had a cold sweat on his brow and wiped it off with his sleeve, took a deep calming breath, stood up grabbing his bag, and headed towards the exit still looking a bit shaken up but quickly tried to repress it. Fuji watched him go, not quite sure how to handle these types of situations. The bell rang, and Fuji left for class still thinking heavily.  
  
After school, Ryoma headed to the locker room, but Tezuka intercepted him.  
  
"You don't look well. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Ryoma may have felt fine, but he didn't look it. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless nights when his dreams racked his mind. Tezuka thought so as well.  
  
"Go home and get some rest."  
  
Tezuka turned around and left to start practice-leaving Echizen standing there. He slowly turned around and started home. The walk home had seemed shorter than usual, probably due to the fact that he felt drained and zoned out the whole way. When he got home he went to his room and lay down on his bed, curling into a tight ball. It felt as if his world was pressing in on him. He tried to forget about the dream and get some sleep. When he didn't come down to dinner, his mother and cousin came in to check on him, but he was still sleeping.  
  
The next morning, Ryoma felt more drained than ever. He was even more pale, staggering a bit, and more dead to the world than usual. His cousin sent him back to bed. When Momo came by, she told him that Echizen wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be going to school today. Momo left, and Echizen was left in his room with nothing to do. He was thinking about going to the public tennis courts and play for a bit, but two things stood in his way. One, his cousin would probably lock him in his room for even attempting to do something physical. Two, he didn't really feel like playing anyway. So, Echizen just lay on his bed thinking.  
  
Giving your mind room to wander where it will with no restrictions or distractions isn't always a good idea. (Sonic16- This is my quote, I often feel this is true. With out daily thing to occupy our minds they can wander to places we never thought they would. Or so I think anyway.)  
  
Fuji had been worried about Echizen the entire practice. Momo didn't know the specifics of Ryoma's illness, so he couldn't tell Fuji what was up. This made Fuji more worried than usual. Something in his gut told him everything was not fine. After practice, Fuji made his way to Ryoma's house to make sure he was all right. On his way over to Ryoma's house, Fuji was nearly run over by an ambulance as he was crossing the street. Luckily, he was able to jump out of the way onto the sidewalk. Fuji was startled out of his thoughts that had begun to consume him.  
  
Once Fuji got to Ryoma's house, he knocked on the door, but he got no answer. The lights looked to be on, and he could have sworn that he heard a T.V. on somewhere. After knocking a bit more and getting no response, he turned and left. After arriving home, Fuji did his homework. When he was called down to dinner he only fiddled with his food and got lost in his thoughts before excusing himself and headed back to his room. Fuji picked up the phone and dialed Ryoma's number. It rang quite a few times before it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A tired, on the verge of tears (or tears being held back), voice answered.  
  
"Hello . . .is Echizen there?" Fuji inquired.  
  
There was a big sniff before the answer. "No . . .he's . . .not." Then the other person broke down into tears.  
  
"Miss, are you all right? What's wrong?" Fuji was really starting to get worried now. He was beginning to see how Oishi felt most of the time.  
  
"He's . . .He's . . .at the hospital!" she wailed into the phone.  
  
Fuji immediately hung up the phone and ran out of the house in the direction of the hospital. By the time he reached it, he was doubled over gasping for breath. The lady at the counter looked at him a bit worried. Fuji finally caught his breath and stood up straight.  
  
"Is there an Echizen, Ryoma here? He would have come in not to long ago."  
  
"Yes, but only family members are allowed to visit him at the moment."  
  
"I'm his cousin!" Fuji lied.  
  
The woman eyed Fuji wearily. "He's in room number one twenty-five."  
  
"Thank you." Fuji threw over his shoulder as he took off for the room.  
  
As Fuji walked past the waiting room, he saw a weird looking monk seething in a chair towards the back. When Fuji finally reached the door, he stopped and gently knocked. There was a soft 'come in' before he slowly pushed the door open. Fuji didn't like what he saw. The room was a crisp white with two beds on the wall to the left. On the right, there was a couch, and directly in front, there was a window. A beautiful woman sat in a chair next to the bed closest to the window holding Echizen's left hand. Echizen seemed as white as the sheets he was laying on, and an IV was dripping blood into a tube that ran into his hand along with a clear liquid. Fuji shuddered and moved into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoma's mom asked with tears still shone in her eyes.  
  
"I'm Fuji Syusuke, one of the regulars on the tennis team."  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Hello. How is Ehizen doing?"  
  
"Better now, but he lost a lot of blood."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
". . .When I came home, I started dinner with my niece. When I called Ryoma down to dinner he never came, so I went up to his room to see what was taking him so long to come. When I opened the door . . ." She takes a deep breath to control herself even though tears were running down her face. "Ryoma was lying there on his bed as white as paper, and . . .and . . .his bed was saturated with his blood . . ."  
  
"I'm very sorry, I don't want to upset you more, but what happened to him?"  
  
"Ryoma had slit his wrists." She now broke into a waterfall of tears, and Fuji walked over to her and held her as she cried into the crook of his neck.  
  
She stood and excused herself after calming down a bit, and Fuji filled her seat. He looked at Echizen's sickly pail face, and felt a giant lump in his thought and tried to swallow it unsuccessfully. He looked so fragile, like a china doll. Fuji gently brushed some hair out of Echizen's face.  
  
"Echizen, you're going to have to see a psychiatrist now. I know you're not going to want to talk about what happened to you, but now you have no choice in the matter. I wish you would have come and talked to me instead. I wish you knew that I'm here for you. You could have interrupted my class or practice to talk to me. I'm always here for you. I'll listen when you talk."  
  
Fuji put his face into his hands, feeling a bit useless and not liking it one bit.  
  
"Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Fuji's head shot up. Azure eyes locked with forest green.  
  
"Can I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fuji got up and went over to the nightstand that held a pitcher and glass, Fuji poured the water into the glass and handed it to Echizen. After Echizen had sufficiently soothed his parched throat, he lay back down.  
  
". . .Why am I still alive?"  
  
". . .Your mother found you soon enough to save you. Why did you do it?"  
  
". . .I heard some of what you said."  
  
"Don't change the topic."  
  
". . .I didn't want to live anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"If you don't talk to me about it, you're going to be talking to a stranger about it instead."  
  
"I had too much time to think about anything and everything today."  
  
"You're still skirting around the question, and you know it."  
  
"When . . .when I was being raped, I wanted to curl up and die. When I was home today, I remembered that moment and had my chance to die. I'm unclean . . . used."  
  
"No."  
  
Ryoma's gaze shot up to Fuji, he had never heard him use that tone before. Ryoma felt so insecure and lost. His walls crumbled and fell. Ryoma cried and Fuji sat on the edge of the bed holding Echizen yet again letting him cry into his chest.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hey,  
  
I'd like to thank three people specifically here. Luna Crescent and Angel72 I'd like to thank you for showing me my errors. I hope you guys like this way better. The third person is my editor Kon (a.k.a Mighty Mouse) for putting up with editing this more than once.  
  
Ikyutakei: Yes, I enjoy torturing my favorite characters. I like seeing them vulnerable and weak, depending on others, that sort of thing. So, if someone out there doesn't like that then don't read more cuz it's not gonna be pretty.  
  
Imitation L: No, there is no previous story to this one. The idea just hit me, and I ran with it.  
  
Okay for those of you that read the reviews the one that's from me, really isn't me praising my self. My editor wanted to review on it as well but didn't realize that I was logged on, so when she posted it, it was under my name. So no, I'm not like Atobe and totally stuck on my self.  
  
Well that's it. If you still have questions, review and I'll e-mail you or answer in my next 'author's notes' section. Bye bye and please review!!  
  
Sonic16 


	3. Bad Day 3

Bad Day  
Chapter: 3  
  
Rinko closed the door behind her, leaving Fuji with Ryoma. She walked down the hall to the waiting room to find Nanjiroh. When she got there, she took a seat to Nanjiroh's left. Rinko looped her arms around Nanjiroh's arm and laid her head on his stiff shoulder. They sat in silence fore some time until Nanjiroh spoke.  
  
"Why? Ryoma's not that weak. Something must have happened to make him take extreme measures like that, but what is it that I've missed?"  
  
"I agree, but what are we going to do? If it's that serious he's not just going to tell us what it is that pushed him that far."  
  
"Yes. We'll just have to talk to him, and if he doesn't, as a last resort we'll put him in therapy."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but when should we approach him about it?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Not until after he's better."  
  
"All right."  
  
~~  
  
Ryoma spent another night and half a day in the hospital for observation before he was released. When he got home, he went to his room to look for Karupin. Sure enough, Karupin was lounging on Ryoma's pillow. Ryoma walked across his room to his bed and picked Karupin up. When Ryoma looked around, he saw that his bed had new blankets on it and a pile of books and papers on his desk. No doubt Fuji was the one to bring his schoolwork home for him. Ryoma didn't feel like doing his homework just yet, so he sat down on his bed petting Karupin, who was still sitting in Echizen's lap contently with having his master back.  
  
Nanjiroh and Rinko were in the kitchen discussing how and when they were going to talk to Ryoma when he came in. Nanjiroh and Rinko stopped talking and watched as Echizen got a glass of water then returned to his room to do who knows what.  
  
"You see! How are we supposed to deal with that boy!?" Nanjiroh whined. "He shows no emotions when he undoubtedly heard us talking about him, but he couldn't careless!"  
  
"Stop jumping to conclusions. We don't know that he was unaffected. We'll just have to sit him down and take charge of the situation. If we just ask him and let him know that we're here for him, maybe he'll open up to us. All right?"  
  
"All right," Nanjiroh said a bit reluctantly.  
  
~~  
  
Echizen was sitting on the couch with his mother on his right and his father pacing in front of them. Rinko took a hold of his right hand, and Ryoma felt increasingly uncomfortable about the situation, not showing a bit of it, of course.  
  
"Ryoma, your father and I love you. You know that. We're here for you no matter what. Please, Ryoma, tell us what's wrong." Rinko said in a warm, loving, but pleading voice.  
  
". . ." Ryoma fidgeted a bit not wanting to answer, but he felt like he'd hurt his mother somehow if he didn't answer.  
  
Nanjiroh gave Rinko a look saying this wasn't working but she looked right back saying just give him a second. After what seemed like forever to Nanjiroh, Echizen lifted his head to his mother, eyes brimming with tears, suddenly looking younger and more innocent than ever. The look Ryoma was giving her made her want to cry and hold her son in her embrace and protect him forever, but she restrained herself for Ryoma's sake.  
  
"Ryoma . . .?"  
  
"Mom . . .I . . ."  
  
"What is it baby? You know you can tell us anything."  
  
"I . . .was raped."  
  
Ryoma had put his head down until his chin was touching his chest; his eyes squeezed tightly shut not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes. Nanjiroh stopped pacing and looked at Rinko, who looked up at Nanjiroh Both shocked beyond response. Rinko immediately took Ryoma into her arms and held him tight, as Nanjiroh took a seat next to Echizen and put his arms around the two. Both Rinko and Ryoma were crying now. Nanjiroh was on the verge with his eyes swimming with unshed tears for his son's bravery and pain.  
  
"Ryoma, honey, please tell us what happened to you. I know you don't want to, but if we are to understand so we can help you, you're going to have to tell us what happened. You can take all the time you need."  
  
Ryoma shook his head in the affirmative. "All right . . .you remember last month when I didn't come home, and I told you I was at Momo's house all night but forgot to call?"  
  
Nanjiroh and Rinko nodded their heads yes. Ryoma took a deep breath steadying himself, as the memories he tried so hard to suppress started to come back to him.  
  
"I was walking back from the burger place when I was grabbed. You see . . ."  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
"Oi! Ryoma! I have to go now! I forgot my cousin is in town and I was supposed to go straight home today! My parents are going to kill me!" Momo practically yelled, grabbing his tennis bag, running out of the fast food restaurant, and rushing down the sidewalk leaving a slightly stunned Ryoma behind him.  
  
Echizen shrugged and continued eating. As he was sitting there finishing his meal, Kikumaru happened to walk by and saw him. Eiji, being who he was, had to go in and say hi to his Ochibi-chan.  
  
"Hoi, hoi, Ochibi-can!!"  
  
Eiji took a seat next to Echizen, hugging the smaller boy in a death grip. Echizen, after a bit of struggle, got Eiji off and gave him a death glare before turning back to his meal.  
  
"Oi Ochibi, where's Momo?"  
  
"He left."  
  
Eiji glared at Ryoma. "I know that but to where?!"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Aww, he's no fun! Why are you still here, Ochibi?"  
  
"I'm eating."  
  
"Ochibi, you're so mean!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Echizen said smirking impishly at his senpai.  
  
"C'mon, let's go do something!"  
  
"No," Echizen said as he grabbed his bag, threw the garbage away, and headed to the door only to be stopped.  
  
Kikumaru was blocking his way and wasn't going to move anytime soon from the looks of it. Seeing as how Echizen was smaller than Eiji, he couldn't very well overpower his senpai or out-maneuver the acrobatic tennis player. He had to do what Eiji wanted if he wanted to get out of there any time soon. So it went, Eiji dragged Ryoma (literally) down the sidewalk to the movie theater. It was an action movie that Echizen wasn't really interested in, but when did anything other than tennis catch his attention? As they got out of the movie, it was considerably darker.  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai, why didn't you bring Oishi-senpai with you?"  
  
"Oh . . .Oishi had other things to do today." Eiji didn't sound like his usual spunky self.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well this is where I turn, so I'll see you on Monday, Ochibi!"  
  
(It's Saturday night by the way.)  
  
Echizen and Eiji parted ways. It was just after twilight, and the only light on the sidewalks was the white glow of the street lamps and the occasional light from a window in the buildings lining the street. Echizen was, of course, walking leisurely down the sidewalk in no particular hurry as always.  
  
When Ryoma was about a third of the way home, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a can being dropped or kicked, but Ryoma paid no attention to it. Shortly after he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him, he chalked it up to a stranger walking home. It's not like people weren't allowed to walk on the sidewalk at night. Echizen had passed several alleyways, but the one he was coming upon was different. As Ryoma passed it, he heard a few steps being taken and then felt a prick on his neck before slowly, everything went black.  
  
When Ryoma woke up, he lifted his hand to his face or would have if it weren't tied above his head. Other things also started to come into focus. Even though Ryoma opened his eyes, he still saw darkness, simply meaning he was blindfolded. Echizen also began to register that he was sore where he shouldn't be, and he was very hot. Ryoma was getting really scared at this point. It then registered that all he was wearing was his birthday suit. That was when the true terror of the situation really set in. He knew then and there. It was concrete that he had been raped.  
  
Then the bed dipped a bit, and Echizen knew it wasn't help. He felt the body positioned itself over his. There was a pressure as a pair of lips touched his, and Echizen wrenched his head to the side trying to get away. He then felt a hand move to his ass, and he let out a scream hoping against hope that someone would hear him. This situation was resolved quickly as Echizen was gagged with what felt like a strip of towel or a dishtowel. Then the rape was commenced again. Echizen squirmed and struggled as best he could, but it was a waste of energy as the silent violator quickly took him again. Echizen let the growing darkness at the edges of his mind take over once again as he slipped into unconsciousness. When Echizen woke up the next day, he was in the alleyway he had passed when he was abducted.  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
"You know the rest. I came home and told you I had spent the night at Momo- senpai's and forgot to call you."  
  
Echizen was silently crying. His voice was hoarse, and his mother held him tightly crying as well. Nanjiroh looked like he was ready to kill who ever it was that touched his son like that.  
  
"Ryoma, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"I . . .was afraid you'd be disappointed in me . . .and . . .think that I'm weak."  
  
"Ryoma," Nanjiroh said in a very stern voice, "you're anything but weak!"  
  
Ryoma looked at his father and really started to cry, but not out of pain and fear this time, out of relief and gratitude.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoma was now thankful he had a wristband because it covered his wrist where he had slit it. Ryoma went back to school the next day with yet another weight lifted from his chest. Echizen went up to the roof as usual during lunch and found that Fuji was already up there. Ryoma stopped momentarily and looked at Fuji before shrugging and taking a seat where he usually did to take a nap.  
  
"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Fuji asked not really sounding the least bit curious.  
  
"Yes," Ryoma said as he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
"How did they take it?"  
  
"Better than I anticipated."  
  
"I take it you relayed the whole story to them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they putting you in some form of counseling?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"I don't think you would have said a word if you were sent to a psychiatrist . . .am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you still want to find the person who did this to you?"  
  
Echizen went rigid at this question. ". . ."  
  
"Still not quite ready for anything like that yet? I understand that, but do you want to work on the smell at least?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What can you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know . . .it . . .it was like grease . . .oil . . .like a garage, I suppose."  
  
Ryoma had his eyes open now and was staring off into the light blue sky. Fuji was now in deep consideration, there were many auto repair shops around the area, This was going to be difficult.  
  
////////Author's Notes////////  
  
Hey guys! I made it! Kon (editor) and I were having some technical difficulties with this chapter and I was about to give up on it, but I didn't!^_^ I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE R&R! For me! . 


	4. Bad Day 4

Bad Day  
Chapter: 4  
  
Fuji and Ryoma sat at the burger place watching the people go by. Fuji had suggested doing this because this was around the same place and day as the last time when Echizen had noticed the guy in the crowd that smelled familiar. Fuji had told Echizen his theory about the guy, and Ryoma had agreed to it being possible. So there they were staring out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the same guy as before but not quite sure what to do then.  
  
"Echizen, it's all up to you to identify this person. Unfortunately, I didn't get a look at him. I was focused on what you were doing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Echizen continued looking intently out the window of the burger place searching the sea of faces for the one he believed was the one who had molested him. It was getting later and later, and yet, not a hide nor hair had been seen of the guy.  
  
"Echizen . . .maybe we should try again tomorr- -"  
  
"No." Ryoma said firmly cutting Fuji off.  
  
Fuji looked at Ryoma a bit startled. He didn't think Ryoma was this determined to stay and find the guy. Fuji was beginning to regret bringing Ryoma out like this. Echizen seemed to still be too disturbed to deal with the situation. Fuji was going to have to be on his toes lest Ryoma tried anything if and when they find their mystery guy.  
  
Ryoma then suddenly straightened up, and his eyes grew wider. That was he, the guy from the burger place. He had told Ryoma about a new store that carried the grip tape he liked, but why him? How could he have been the one to do such a vile thing to him? He looked to be at least five feet ten inches tall, one hundred eighty pounds, red hair and crimson eyes. The dude was wearing what looked to be in a blue jump suit with the front opened enough to see a white t-shirt underneath.  
  
Ryoma came to his senses and stood up as fast as his legs would let him, which is fast since he's an athlete. As soon as Echizen was up and moving, Fuji leapt up and grabbed Echizen's shoulder pulling him back. Echizen struggled valiantly but to no avail. Fuji was stronger and overpowered Ryoma and dragged him down the street. When they had reached a park that was uninhabited, Fuji let Ryoma go, and he doubled over breathing hard from the struggle.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!? He was right there!" Echizen said quite pissed.  
  
"I know. That's why I pulled you away." Fuji said no longer wearing his 'mask.'  
  
". . ." Echizen was too angry to reply.  
  
"I have another idea. It isn't really safe, but I believe we can pull it off."  
  
This had Ryoma interested enough to calm down and be able to regain his regular breathing rate. Echizen took a seat on the swings that were near by and looked Fuji in the eyes.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
". . . . . .All right here it is."  
  
Same day next week.  
  
Ryoma was walking home from the burger place later than usual, not really paying attention to his surroundings as usual. It was hard getting Momo to go home without him, but he needed to be alone. He had too much on his mind to be bothered by Momo's ranting, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was either being followed or watched; but he kept going as usual.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Echizen looked up the sidewalk to whomever it was who was shouting. It was he, the guy who had raped him. Ryoma kept walking towards him. He didn't know that Ryoma knew, so he had to play it cool or the dude would get suspicious, and then who knows how he would react to that. Ryoma's heart was hammering but didn't show it on his face. His visage looked as calm as ever.  
  
"What are you doing, Echizen?" the guy asked.  
  
". . . .What was your name?"  
  
"C'mon, you still can't remember that? It's Akito, okay. You got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what are you up to?"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Do your parents expect you home soon?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. You want to go some where?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"C'mon Echizen," Akito whined, "let's go do something. I'm bored."  
  
Echizen wasn't quite sure of what to do. He stayed quiet again, but this seemed to piss Akito off. Akito's friendly demeanor suddenly turned tense, and he no longer looked at Echizen with smiling eyes but cold fierce ones. Ryoma wasn't expecting that and took an involuntary step back. Akito took a step to the right and forward forcing Echizen to move to the right and back.  
  
Before Echizen noticed he was backed in to the alley he was first taken from, Echizen really started to panic as memories came flying back to him. Now that they were in the alley again, Akito had pulled out the rag doused in some chemical that would put him to sleep. Akito attacked, lunging for Echizen, who was now rooted to the spot. Nothing had ever scared Ryoma this much before, but the pain and torture that followed was more than Echizen could handle again. Unexpectedly, someone jumped in front of Ryoma and pushed him back. Ryoma stumbled a bit and fell onto his butt; his arms were back to keep him from hitting his head on the ground. The figure that had moved in front of Echizen slumped onto the ground.  
  
Echizen was suddenly up on his feet reaching in his tennis bag that was on the ground next to him, seemingly forgotten until then and pulled out his racquet. Ryoma, then, brought it back as he advanced on Akito. Once Ryoma had come within striking range, he did just that. He swung as hard as he could at Akito. THUNK Ryoma had connected with Akito's head. Akito slumped down next to Ryoma's rescuer unconscious. Echizen dropped the racquet and fell to his knees next to his savior, and looked into his face. He owed Fuji big time for this.  
  
Fuji's eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed in a white room. As he continued to look around, his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting in a chair on his right, next to him.  
  
"You all right Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked genuinely concerned for Fuji.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Fuji said with his usual 'mask' on. "What happened to Akito?"  
  
"The doctor says he has amnesia and most likely won't ever recover from it."  
  
"You did quite the number on him, I take it, then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just what did you do?"  
  
"I hit him with my racquet."  
  
"Really?" Fuji said sounding intrigued.  
  
"What took you so long? You could have avoided all that if you had gotten there sooner."  
  
"Yes, well it was dark in the alley, and I wasn't sure if it was you or not until Akito had advanced on you. I got there as fast as I could."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You seem to be all right though."  
  
Tears started rolling down Ryoma's cheeks as he tried to hold them back, but it was no use. Fuji's eyes opened, and his ever-present smile faded into a slight frown.  
  
"Echizen, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
Ryoma shook his head negatively as he lowered it trying to hide his streaming tears. Fuji sat up and pulled Ryoma into his lap and wrapped his arms around his kohai.  
  
"I . . .I . . .was . . ."  
  
"You were scared, weren't you?"  
  
Echizen shook his head yes.  
  
"I was wondering about that. I'm sorry, Echizen."  
  
Ryoma shook his head no again and buried himself deeper in Fuji's embrace until he had fallen asleep in Fuji's lap. Fuji slowly and gently lowered himself and Ryoma until they were prostrate. Ryoma in Fuji's warm embrace for what seemed like forever.  
  
When Ryoma woke up, he was pleasantly warm, and for some reason he felt safe. Echizen was enjoying this so much that he refused to open his eyes and spoil the moment. However, all things must come to an end.  
  
"Echizen . . .Echizen . . .Ryoma-kun."  
  
Ryoma's eyes shot open and looked up in a flash of deep forest green into beautiful azure orbs.  
  
"Ah, I thought that would do it," Fuji smiled a genuine smile that reached his eyes.  
  
Echizen was mesmerized. He had never seen Fuji smile like that ever and doubted he could until that moment. When had Fuji become so . . . .so, well, handsome. Ryoma's heart had jumped into his throat and was beating madly. However, Echizen betrayed none of this with his eyes or actions. The room fell deafeningly quiet, and Ryoma felt that he had to fill it.  
  
"Fuji-senpai."  
  
"Hhmmn?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Fuji brought his face down to Ryoma's until Ryoma gave a slight shiver, and Fuji lightly brushed his lips over Ryoma's.  
  
"Are you all right now?"  
  
"Yes," Ryoma says a bit breathy.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad. What do you say we get me checked out of here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Echizen was relieved that the silence was over and felt better. Fuji noticed this and was already planning something for Echizen. After Fuji had changed, they set out to go home. When they had reached Fuji's house, Fuji invited Ryoma up, and he accepted.  
  
Now in Fuji's room, Ryoma sat on Fuji's bed looking at the cacti, then looking past them out the window they were sitting on. Fuji was getting snacks at the moment. Fuji's room was basically how he'd thought it would be; a simple desk in front of the window that was on the opposite side of the room as the door, a bookshelf to the left and a twin bed against the right wall and a closet next to the door. There were some posters but only a few, and they, of course, were of tennis and other mysterious photographs.  
  
When Fuji returned, he had brought tea and snacks. Fuji walked over to his desk and set the tray down. Syusuke then poured the tea and handed it to Ryoma, who took it and moved closer to the desk, so he could reach the sacks. As Ryoma took a sip of his tea, Fuji began his game with Echizen.  
  
"Echizen, do have someone you love?" Fuji asked 'innocently' still smiling as sweetly as ever.  
  
"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma sputtered after nearly choking to death on his tea at the seemingly out of nowhere question.  
  
"I said, 'Do you have someone you love?'" Fuji was all too happy to say again for his poor kouhai.  
  
"Yes," Ryoma said mater of fact.  
  
"More than anyone else?" Syusuke asked sweetly.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hhhmmmm? Should I take that as a yes?" Fuji inquired.  
  
". . .Yes." Ryoma said almost too silently to hear.  
  
"Hhmmm? What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Syusuke teased.  
  
"Yes," Ryoma replied staring sharp objects at Fuji, now aware that Fuji was playing with him.  
  
"May I ask who this person is?"  
  
"Yes. You can."  
  
This had caught Fuji by surprise a bit. He was expecting a fight to the end and not the so readily answered yes.  
  
"Who is this person whom you cherish so much?"  
  
"Why ask a question to which you already know the answer?" Ryoma said with a smirk.  
  
"I prefer hearing the answer from the person's lips myself."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"So? Are you going to say it or should I continue to drag it out of you? It doesn't matter to me I'll have fun either way." Fuji said quite pleased at the way things were working out.  
  
Echizen said softly, ". . .I . . .love . . .you, Fuji-senpai, but you really are a bastard," Ryoma smirked blushing and pulling his cap down all at once feeling quite awkward.  
  
Fuji cupped Echizen's chin lifting it so they were facing eye to eye, and he said, "I love you, too, Echizen, but you really are a brat."  
  
Fuji then lowered his lips to Ryoma's and kissed him sweetly before pulling away and looking deeply into Ryoma's eyes. Fuji looked ethereal in the setting sun Ryoma was mesmerized. Fuji looked like an angel. Ryoma leaned over to Fuji and took the initiative this time and kissed Fuji. When Fuji swept his tongue across Echizen's bottom lip, he allowed Syusuke access to deepen the kiss.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As time went on, Fuji started to rub off on Echizen and Echizen took up being sadistic. He found it was quite enjoyable. Ryoma became quite the competition for Fuji, but when things started to get too serious, they'd leave their prey and find other means of entertainment, if you catch my drift.  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hey, everyone!! I hope you liked my fic! Sorry for the sucky ending, guys. PLEASE don't hurt me!! ducks in a corner in a ball I'm not very good at endings.  
  
XxMaster- ExX- Hey, I love Ryoma torture because I Love Ryoma, too! Do we have good taste or what?!? Sorry it took me so long, but I was packing and taking finals, but here it is now. Hope you liked it.   
  
Kamitra- Thanx for the tips, but unfortunately, I don't take criticism as well as I probably could, so at this point I don't like what you said very much, so that also took away my respect for you. No offence and good luck with your fics.  
  
Rings Of Saturn- Hey! I'm sorry I had to hurt Ryoma so much, but I have a thing for seeing my favorite characters hurt. Sorry, but I hope you liked the rest of the fic.  
  
Ikyutahei- Hey glad you liked it enough to review. I hope you liked the last chapter.  
  
Blue Orbs-Blue- I hope you of all liked this chapter! No offence to the others, but I respect BO-B the most. I hope Fuji comforted Ryoma enough to your liking! If not, sorry, but I'm not changing it now unless I come up with something better. Well talk to you later!  
  
THANX EVERY ONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING FOR ME!! 


End file.
